


拯救单身计划2

by purplesign



Category: NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesign/pseuds/purplesign





	拯救单身计划2

金道英做了很奇怪的梦，梦里他和郑在玹去了好多地方，醒来的时候脑袋沉沉的，混沌中什么都不记得，只有郑在玹笑起来的两个酒窝一直浮现在他眼前。脸有点发热，他暗骂自己八辈子没谈过恋爱，为什么这么容易被这小子搞得心动。划开手机，聊天记录停留在昨天，

郑在玹：哥，下周要一起去看电影吗？  
金道英：可是我只有周六有时间  
郑在玹：没关系，看哥的时间，我都可以的  
金道英：那好吧  
郑在玹：^_^

这算是，约会邀请吗？虽然心里对这段意外的相亲历程感到不可思议，但他没有办法否认对郑在玹的心动，仔细想想，自从和初恋男友分手之后，自己只是一心扑在工作上，以为日子久了，就可以忘记恋爱的滋味，可以进化到不需要恋人，发情期有抑制剂，其余时刻有工作。但是郑在玹就像他人生道路上一道没有办法忽视的风景，既然看过了一眼，他没有办法不留恋。

尝过了心动，心里就会不住地发痒。就连一起工作的同事也感到了金道英的改变，比如会看着手机屏幕发笑，比如偶尔会发呆，需要别人叫才能反应过来。其实他和郑在玹还没有到每天50多条聊天记录的程度，只不过是早安，晚安的问好，添衣关窗的关心罢了，但是在金道英眼里是有一种小小的暧昧在涌动。

郑在玹的出现就像彩色油画棒，给金道英机械的，没有波澜的生活带来了赏心悦目的一抹色彩。就连枯燥的实验都不是那么难熬了。新研制的抑制剂需要临床试验，但是这个时候没有合适的志愿者人选，金道英本来只负责研究和实验方面，一般不参与到抑制剂的试验环节，这个时候看着实验室大部分beta和一些alpha面面相觑，他破天荒地自告奋勇，  
“也不用找什么志愿者了，就在我身上做试验吧”

同事都感到惊讶，恋爱的力量这么大吗？  
……

算着日子，发情期也快到了，约会也要到了，他拿了几支新的抑制剂放到家里，准备认真履行志愿者的职责。

周六那天下午有些热，路上竟然有点堵，看来是大家都出来玩了，等金道英从出租车上下来，离电影开场只剩下五分钟了，他心里有点着急，觉得第一次正式约会就迟到总归是不太好，不管别的了，他一路小跑到电影院门口，喘着气看到郑在玹拿着两杯可乐在等他。他放慢脚步走过去，郑在玹看到他稍微被汗水打湿的刘海开了口，  
“怎么走这么急？”

“我怕迟到，第一次约会迟到……不太好”  
郑在玹看着他有点躲闪的目光笑了，露出好看的酒窝，把手里的冰可乐递给他，然后顺手牵上了他的另一只手。可乐留在郑在玹掌心的温度还没有融化，冰凉的触感让他半边身子都过电一般，他抬眼看郑在玹，今天穿着简单的T恤和运动裤，像个大学生一样清爽。又心动了，金道英感觉自己脸在发烫。

电影是质量很高的爱情片，“因为不知道哥喜欢什么类型的，所以选择了最近口碑比较好的片子”进场的的时候郑在玹和金道英解释。电影很好看，荡气回肠的爱情让每个观众都深陷其中，金道英觉得自己可能入戏太深，脸还是热热的，有点难受，有点想哭。直到坐在郑在玹车的副驾驶上，他还是没有缓过来。郑在玹看他奇怪的样子，有点担心  
“哥怎么了？”  
“没事，可能是因为还没有完全从电影情节里出来吧。”  
金道英这样解释。车在路上行驶，本来是很平稳的路，金道英莫名感到体内的血液在翻腾，甚至有点，有点腿软。难道是……

金道英发情了。

新的抑制剂没人用过，金道英是第一个，证明抑制剂出现了问题，但是偏偏在这个时候，他旁边坐着的可是一个alpha。但是身体的反应已经是自己控制不了的程度。

郑在玹越来越觉得车里弥漫这一股甜腻的信息素的味道，而且越来越强烈，他转头看了一眼金道英，身边的人偏着头，脸上露出难耐的表情，他把车停在路边，手放在金道英泛红的脸上，金道英感受到不一样的温度，才慢慢开口:

“在玹呐，我……我好像发情了”

郑在玹这辈子没开过这么快的车，几乎是在违规的边缘，但是真正让他受不了的是身边发情的omega，正在用自己释放出的信息素压着要喷薄而出的情欲。车停在郑在玹家楼下，他下了车之后走去开副驾驶的车门，然后把金道英抱起来

“我知道哥现在肯定走不了路”  
“到我家也许是最好的方法，哥也不想这个样子回家吧”

金道英现在已经没有说话的力气，他只能趴在郑在玹怀里小心地嗅着郑在玹释放出的信息素获得一点杯水车薪的抚慰。即使郑在玹说的句句在理，他也觉得好羞耻，上楼的这一段路他把自己的脸埋在郑在玹的颈窝，怕遇到人，这可怕的仅存的一点自尊。还好电梯里没有别人，郑在玹亲亲他的脸颊，在他耳朵旁边轻轻地安慰:  
“乖，马上就到了”

金道英像一个婴儿，只能依偎在郑在玹的怀里，听到钥匙开门的声音之后才有一点点安心。进了门郑在玹开始吻他，嘴里还残留着可乐甜蜜的味道，让人上瘾，金道英任由他抱着进了卧室，实际上他更想要郑在玹的吻。密闭的空间原本飘着淡淡的木质清香，现在完全被两个人缠绕的信息素所盖掉，郑在玹的手伸进金道英的衬衫下摆，抚上因为发情期到来发烫的后背皮肤，他能感受到金道英的身体在微微颤抖。金道英两只胳膊环着郑在玹的脖子，郑在玹开始亲金道英的脖颈，一路往下，他伸手解开了金道英的衬衫扣子，手指不停逗弄着他小小的乳粒，细腻的呻吟从金道英的喉咙里溢出，吓得他赶快呜住自己的嘴。郑在玹看到他这个样子只觉得好可爱。他笑着把金道英的手从他嘴边拿开，  
“道英哥叫的声音很好听，我很喜欢”  
这个时候金道英脸上的的红又加深了一层，他咬着自己的下嘴唇，眼睛里蓄着的泪水亮晶晶的，就这样看着郑在玹。

该死，真是勾人的妖精。

情欲的火在胸口越烧越浓，刚开始金道英还可以保持一点点理智，但是面对alpha就像面对解药，生理的本能占据了整个大脑，他主动把自己的嘴贴上去，嘴里含糊不清地说着“在玹呐，我……我好喜欢你”。郑在玹用手把金道英的裤子褪去，发现那里已经流了好多水，裤子后面形成一滩不规则的痕迹。他用手指伸进去，金道英爽到身体一颤，又迷迷糊糊地和郑在玹接吻。后穴一开一合地吸着手指，那么紧，郑在玹感觉下面那根就快要硬得爆炸了。他把手指抽出来，被填满的安全感一下没了，金道英趴在郑在玹肩上哼哼唧唧地小声抱怨“不要……不要出去”  
“乖，马上就给你”  
郑在玹的那东西进去的时候金道英倒吸了一口凉气，温热柔软的甬道包裹着郑在玹的性器，他开始不停的抽送，快感像潮水一样涌来，金道英眼角挂着泪，喉咙里不自觉发出甜腻的呻吟，他感觉自己像一条在沙滩上暴晒的鱼，急切地需要水，郑在玹就是水源，来救他的水源。

金道英或许不知道，自己这个样子对于郑在玹来说仿佛一记催情药，一切礼节，克制都统统让道，只剩下占有，直到金道英呜咽着求饶。但是郑在玹还是把他按着后入了，这样的姿势好像可以插的更深，金道英的敏感点被一次又一次撞击，他感觉自己眼前火花一片，到达高潮之后已经软成一滩，缩在郑在玹的怀里。太累了，上下眼皮不停的打架，一会儿就睡着了。

郑在玹在旁边看着他，抬起手来拨开他额头上被汗水打湿的碎发，轻轻地印了一个吻上去。

怎么办金道英，我好像更喜欢你了


End file.
